Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: A Tale of Two Brothers
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: COMPLETE Two new chapters: Sesshomaru & Inuyasha Meet and Rebellion and the Boy. This is a story of Sesshomaru's early years and development. When a young Inuyasha arrives Sesshomaru's true feelings must be hidden. This fic attempts to answer a few questi
1. Default Chapter

A Walk in the Woods With Mother

Sesshomaru and his mother, Seiobo, were walking at a fast pace through the forest. He was having a hard time keeping up. His mother and he had taken walks through the forest before because they both preferred the light of the moon to the sun of day. She taught him about the stars and was lately showing him how to hone his night vision. Tonight was different. She was riled up about something and even as a child Sesshomaru knew when his mother was angry it was best to either avoid her completely or do exactly what she told you to do. He couldn't hide from her this time because she looked specifically for him.

"My son, you'll be as big as your father someday, perhaps someday soon." Her pointed ears poked through her long turquoise hair. Sesshomaru did not take after his mother in appearance, but was still a beautiful child.

"Father is a giant. I don't think I could ever be as powerful as him. I heard the guards talking the other day about him and they said he could take out the panther demon tribe leader in one swipe if he wanted. Mother?" Sesshomaru, as a child, spoke openly and constantly. This vexed his mother to no end. She had always preferred a quiet household, but once Sesshomaru learned to speak he never stopped. Always asking questions, wanting to know why? Why? Why? "Why wouldn't he? Aren't they our enemies? Why are we their enemies? Has it always been so? Do they feel the same?..Mother? Mother? Why are we walking so fast tonight mother?"

Usually his mother would silence him with a stern look, but tonight her patience was running thin. His father had started speaking with humans. Seiobo could hear her husband's words as they walked i They may be good allies, Seiobo. These humans are willing to help us if we help them. /i Fool, my mate is such a fool. Humans are not to be trusted. They're weak, selfish, dishonest—' "Sesshomaru! SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I CA N'T CONCENTRATE WHEN YOU, YOU…Just keep quiet a little longer, little one."

Sesshomaru started to think to himself. 'Wow, she must be really upset. She usually never raises her voice to me. What are we doing tonight? I wonder…'

"Sesshomaru, Your father is powerful, but his weaknesses are taking over. His softness for humans will be his undoing. You will be different, though." She stopped to sniff the air then moved in a new direction. "When he is gone our people will need you to be strong, and not to rely on humans. They're filth". She stopped in her tracks and bent over to look her son straight in the eye. She grabbed his shoulders with her powerful claws. "Humans are filth! Do you hear me Sesshomaru!" Her eyes glowed red like hot coals.

"Ye-yes, Mother." The young child became afraid. He had heard of his mother's flaring temper, but never had become subject to it before. 'What will she do with me? Where is father? Does he know where we are going? I'm too afraid to ask mother.'

"Do not under ANY circumstance involve yourself with humans." Her hands gripped him harder and he winced. "They are the dirt we tread on! You are above them."

He had never heard his mother speak this way. 'Why all of a sudden does she have such hatred for humans? They were never worth her attention before.'

"You are still a child and cannot understand, but someday you will." He blinked his large eyes, and opened his mouth to ask more questions, but his mother cut him off with a harsh look. He was a vibrant child. Sesshomaru was full of questions that entertained his father, and possessed an unending amount of energy. He found it difficult to sit still and his mother would have thought him never calm enough to sleep if she hadn't seen it herself. He had so much energy and enthusiasm for life bubbling inside of him. His eyes were wide and bright as though the world and life was just one adventure after another. This would change soon, possibly even that evening.

"Yes, Mother."

His mother stood and scanned the forest with her keen night vision. "Hmm, now where did I leave her?"

"Mother, what are we looking for?" Before the words had left his mouth there was a rustle in the bushes nearby. They halted at the sound and sank into an animal stillness which was natural as breathing air for them. The animal in the brush was whimpering to itself. Sesshomaru took a few shaky steps towards the bushes and sniffed the air. sniffsniff "Mother! It's a human!" 'I've never been so close to one before!'

"Thought you could hide from us did you? I told you, you couldn't hide from our superior senses." Seiobo dragged the girl by the arm out from behind the bush, dropped her in front of Sesshomaru, and then stood behind her son.

'Why has Mother brought this girl here?' The girl had long black hair, scruffy bangs, and large brown eyes. The girl whimpered and looked up at Sesshomaru through pleading eyes. Since his mother was behind him she did not see the small reassuring smile he tried to give the poor girl.

"Sesshomaru. Kill her."

He turned to face her "Mother, I—"

"KILL HER!"

"She didn't do any—"

A Walk in the Woods With Mother

Sesshomaru and his mother, Seiobo, were walking at a fast pace through the forest. He was having a hard time keeping up. His mother and he had taken walks through the forest before because they both preferred the light of the moon to the sun of day. She taught him about the stars and was lately showing him how to hone his night vision. Tonight was different. She was riled up about something and even as a child Sesshomaru knew when his mother was angry it was best to either avoid her completely or do exactly what she told you to do. He couldn't hide from her this time because she looked specifically for him.

"My son, you'll be as big as your father someday, perhaps someday soon." Her pointed ears poked through her long turquoise hair. Sesshomaru did not take after his mother in appearance, but was still a beautiful child.

"Father is a giant. I don't think I could ever be as powerful as him. I heard the guards talking the other day about him and they said he could take out the panther demon tribe leader in one swipe if he wanted. Mother?" Sesshomaru, as a child, spoke openly and constantly. This vexed his mother to no end. She had always preferred a quiet household, but once Sesshomaru learned to speak he never stopped. Always asking questions, wanting to know why? Why? Why? "Why wouldn't he? Aren't they our enemies? Why are we their enemies? Has it always been so? Do they feel the same?..Mother? Mother? Why are we walking so fast tonight mother?"

Usually his mother would silence him with a stern look, but tonight her patience was running thin. His father had started speaking with humans. Seiobo could hear her husband's words as they walked. '_They may be good allies, Seiobo. These humans are willing to help us if we help them.' _She thought 'Fool, my mate is such a fool. Humans are not to be trusted. They're weak, selfish, dishonest—' "Sesshomaru! SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I CA N'T CONCENTRATE WHEN YOU, YOU…" She sighed with frustration, trying to keep a handle on her anger. "Just keep quiet a little longer, little one."

Sesshomaru started to think to himself. 'Wow, she must be really upset. She usually never raises her voice to me. What are we doing tonight? I wonder…'

"Sesshomaru, Your father is powerful, but his weaknesses are taking over. His softness for humans will be his undoing. You will be different, though." She stopped to sniff the air then moved in a new direction. "When he is gone our people will need you to be strong, and not to rely on humans. They're filth." She stopped in her tracks and bent over to look her son straight in the eye. She grabbed his shoulders with her powerful claws. "Humans are filth! Do you hear me Sesshomaru!" Her eyes glowed red like hot coals.

"Ye-yes, Mother." The young child became afraid. He had heard of his mother's flaring temper, but never had become subject to it before. 'What will she do with me? Where is father? Does he know where we are going? I'm too afraid to ask mother.'

"Do not under ANY circumstance involve yourself with humans." Her hands gripped him harder and he winced. "They are the dirt we tread on! You are above them."

He had never heard his mother speak this way. 'Why all of a sudden does she have such hatred for humans? They were never worth her attention before.'

"You are still a child and cannot understand, but someday you will." He blinked his large eyes, and opened his mouth to ask more questions, but his mother cut him off with a harsh look.

The young Sesshomaru was a vibrant child. Sesshomaru was full of questions that entertained his father, and possessed an unending amount of energy. He found it difficult to sit still and his mother would have thought him never calm enough to sleep if she hadn't seen it herself. He had so much energy and enthusiasm for life bubbling inside of him. His eyes were wide and bright as though the world and life was just one adventure after another. This would change soon, possibly even that evening.

"Yes, Mother."

His mother stood and scanned the forest with her keen night vision. "Hmm, now where did I leave her?"

"Mother, what are we looking for?" Before the words had left his mouth there was a rustle in the bushes nearby. They halted at the sound and sank into an animal stillness which was natural as breathing air for them. The animal in the brush was whimpering to itself. Sesshomaru took a few shaky steps towards the bushes and sniffed the air. "Mother! It's a human!" 'I've never been so close to one before!'

"Thought you could hide from us did you? I told you, you couldn't hide from our superior senses." Seiobo dragged the girl by the arm out from behind the bush, dropped her in front of Sesshomaru, and then stood behind her son.

'Why has Mother brought this girl here?' The girl had long black hair, scruffy bangs, and large brown eyes. The girl whimpered and looked up at Sesshomaru through pleading eyes. Since his mother was behind him she did not see the small reassuring smile he tried to give the poor girl.

"Sesshomaru. Kill her."

He turned to face her "Mother, I—"

"KILL HER!"

"She didn't do any—"

"NOW!" she commanded. Panic overtook him. His mother said "You will be stronger for it, stronger even than your father." Though this last bit had an appealing ring to it, adolescence was far off, and the need to conquer his father was not present yet. His father was his hero.

"I don't under—"

"DAMMIT SESSHOMARU, if you speak out again I will slash you myself! NOW! Kill her!" His bottom lip trembled; he was too young to understand that her hatred stemmed from fear. A few years down the line, it would be jealousy.

"But moth-"

"Kill her!" Her claws came unsheathed and her eyes glowed with anger. "She is meaningless, my son. Kill her," She was cracking her knuckles "or I will kill you."

He knew she would do it too. He swallowed hard and turned back to the girl. The little girl had gotten to her feet and stood before him. Scared, confused, and afraid Sesshomaru followed his mother's orders. The girl didn't scream or run, but gasped at the sight before her. He struck quickly and quietly by slitting the girl's throat with his new claws. As the light of life drained from her eyes she dropped to her knees then fell to the ground, arms stretched out in front of her. Pangs of guilt stabbed at his chest. 'If I were more powerful I could have resisted my mother. If I were more powerful I could have fought her and the girl would have lived.' His mother knelt down next to him and put her arms around him. He was stone. "Mother, she did nothing to deserve this."

"Oh my son, they are nothing to us. You need to learn that. You have done the right thing. Forget her. You need to get used to killing them, child. You can't allow them into your territory. She didn't belong here." Sesshomaru didn't have the courage to ask if his mother had brought her here or if she had found her in their territory to start with.

'Her blood on my claws is warm' "Father will not be pleased." Her claws tightened on his shoulders in anger, blood dripped to the ground, and he flinched. "Ow" he said quietly.

"Then be quiet. Don't speak of it to him. Don't speak."

As Sesshomaru walked down the hallway towards his own apartments he examined stone floor, and the gold inlay on the walls; flowers and leaves like the forest. 'The forest. That girl. Will I ever forget the fear in her eyes? Will this guilt ever fade? It's eating away at me.' There was a large portrait of a giant white dog demon at the end of the hall. His father was examining the portrait, his back to his son, his hands clasped behind his back.

The hallway was deep within the den and thus lit by torches. As Sesshomaru aged he would be less defenseless and would gain the right to sleep closer to the surface. The surface apartments were nicely decorated and had currents of fresher air, but were also more vulnerable to attack. The weak were underground. The strong and powerful were further up.

"Sesshomaru," his voice was deep and echoed down the hall. Sesshomaru responded with silence. His father turned to face him as Sesshomaru approached him. He looked up at the painting as his father questioned him about his whereabouts. "Your spirit seems diminished. Where did you go with your mother?" Again, nothing but silence and a sad look were his son's response.

'_Do not give anything away. Then be quiet. Don't speak_.' His mother's words came back to him again and again. 'Don't speak. My father will be angry if I confess my whereabouts this evening. My mother will be angry if I tell. Who can I rely on, but myself? Don't speak.'

His father became angry at his lack of response, a sign of disrespect. He grabbed his only son's chin to look in his eyes. What he found startled him. His normally vibrant and lively son was no more. His eyes were sad and empty. They didn't appear as large anymore. They were two pieces of amber stone shining up at him. Sesshomaru blinked twice, but did not say anything.

The father saw nothing of the son he knew and believed in, and the scent of human blood wafted up towards him as he heard the low chuckle of his mate who emerged from the shadows. Sesshomaru replayed the events of the night over in his mind while his parents exchanged sharp words. He couldn't hear them, but knew it was about him.

"Where did you take him?" snapped his father.

"I took him to learn something important. A lesson you yourself should learn" said his mother, casually with spite.

"What did you do to my son…"Their words faded away as Sesshomaru walked, as though in a dream back to his room. He lay down and stared at the ceiling unable to rest. He could see the girl's eyes pleading with him every time he shut his own eyes.

In his mind over and over he heard "_Don't speak_" until he slipped into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Sleepless Nights

Sleepless Nights

As time passed, Sesshomaru's guilt and sadness turned to anger. His heart hardened against the world. He tried to justify the death of the girl and tried to convince himself that killing her was the right thing to do. 'She was weak and would not have been able to defend herself from his mother. I couldn't fight my mother, but I had to survive, and the only way to do that was kill the girl. We live in a dog eat dog world. The weak will not survive, and I will never be weak again.' "Never!"

His parents stilled argued over different things. He was the topic most often, and even if he wasn't to start, it would eventually come back to him.

"Sesshomaru! Come and celebrate with me, your father! I made a historical alliance this day."

"Thank you father, but I'm not hungry." Sesshomaru walked outside into the courtyard, but with his acute hearing he could still hear them. 'My parents are always arguing.'

"He's a young man now. Why didn't you take him with you to the negotiations?" Seiobo snapped sarcastically.

"Don't be ridiculous. He shares your hatred of humans, Seiobo. Don't think I don't realize you've cultivated it in him.'

Sesshomaru felt a sting from that comment. 'Thanks father, for acknowledging I may be able to think on my own. Asshole.' The image of the girl flashed across his eyes. 'Dammit. Damn their weakness!'

"I don't know what you did to him Seiobo, but ever since that night all those years ago he wanders around the den like a ghost! Empty, indifferent and cold."

"At least he's learned to hold his tongue."

"Witch! His curiosity was healthy and his showed his strength of intellect. He was vital, he was alive, and would have become a strong leader…"

On and on it went. The demons at court would all say what strength he had and that his father should be proud to have such a son. He was accomplished in academics, sword play, and no one dared to challenge him in hand to hand combat with his speed and newly discovered light whip. Yet he did not feel he had their respect. His father was holding him back. Some were even brazen enough to say Sesshomaru was ready to take control of the clan. Many of the vassals thought it, and believed he was ruthless enough to do it. He still felt doubt about his own power. 'A few more years father and I will destroy you. Destroy you and your connection with humans. I want nothing more to do with them. Their weakness is infectious.'

His memory of the girl sometimes made him break out in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. He would shake and labor in his breathing. This one encounter with a human girl, no less, had weakened him. 'No matter. I will recover. That feeling of guilt does not occur when I slay other demons, or even adult humans who wander into our territory. She was the weakest of all my prey. I cannot allow her limitations to infect me any longer.'


	3. Chapter 3 Power, The Girl, and The Gard...

Power, the Girl, and the Garden

Years later, upon hearing his parents argue yet again, Sesshomaru decided to refresh himself with the night air. There was a crash, from the direction of his quarrelling parents, which made his vassals jump, but Sesshomaru, considered a man now, did not flinch. He simply sighed and stepped into the garden then let the scent of the flowers fill his nostrils.

Normally among the dog demons, individual's senses were all strong, but one usually dominated over the rest. For his mother it was her sight, and his father it was his smell. Sesshomaru had his mother's vision, his father's sense of smell, and his own intense hearing. He had been blessed with a multitude of sharp senses, a gift even for a demon. At times such as these he wished he could shut off his acute hearing.

"Don't take out your guilt on me! You created that monster out there! His love of the kill is more intense than ANY I've seen in any reasonable demon!" screamed Sesshomaru's father.

"Have you forgotten the pleasure of the kill Inu no Taisho? You are getting soft in your old age!"

"Heh." Sesshomaru thought to himself, 'Soon enough they will kill each other and I will become ruler by default.' He heard some rustling in the bushes nearby and the crises of an unwilling female. The male she was with told her not to move or make a sound with a threat of death. 'They're still, but no one could hide from I, Sesshomaru. Not with these senses. What is going on? He better not hurt a female from my clan, even if he is kin to me. This is unacceptable. It is weak.'

Sesshomaru deftly made a single leap to the bush and pushed it aside to reveal the scene. The male had her pinned to a wall and she was obviously struggling. Her tears told the rest of the story. It was night, and many thought they could hide their transgressions in the darkness, but Sesshomaru could see just as well in the dark as he could in the day light.

"Your weakness sickens me boy." He did not recognize the other dog demon on sight, but his scent was that of his clan. The male turned and when he saw Sesshomaru became afraid. Very afraid. Sesshomaru was almost amused, and saw this as an opportunity to exercise his light whip. In one elegant flick of his wrist the male was dead.

When the fried male corpse hit the ground the female let out a cry of fear. The cry caught the attention of several nearby vassals and his parents who arrived on just in time to see the girl fall to her knees and wrap her arms around Sesshomaru's legs. He stood looking at his handiwork when the female kneeled in front of him wrapping her arms around him. She cried into his kimono. He looked down and met her tear soaked eyes. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. Confusion swept across her face.

"Sesshomaru! This is senseless!" spat his father.

"And what of it, Father?" He spoke to his father, but kept eye contact with the girl. "What if I was to kill her? She and this filthy mutt disturbed my peace. What would anyone do if I, Sesshomaru, extinguished her life?"

"It is wasteful my son" His mother spoke now. "Plus, she is of a minor caste, and not worth your attention. It would be of no great accomplishment, maybe even a blemish on your reputation. It would be foolish to kill her."

Sesshomaru pondered this a moment, then gently rested the girl's feet on the ground. "Get out of here," he said "before I think of a reason to kill you." The girl stumbled, and scrambled to get out of the sight of her Lord.

Needless to say Sesshomaru had graduated to the top level in his den. Only a fool would try to attack him. His reputation spread far and wide as an efficient killer, even throughout the human communities. He was spoken of among the humans which Inu no Taisho worked with and the villagers told stories about the beautiful killer that roamed the forest at night trying to quell a thirst for blood.

Though he was a killer, it was whispered, very quietly, that he had a soft spot for children. Why? No one knew. No one, that is, but Sesshomaru.


	4. Chapter 4 Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Meet

(This chapter is an edited version. The original was lost when I first tried to transfer it to this site. It is a very important chapter and I've tried to rewrite what I could from memory.)

It had been several years since the great dog demon died in a successful attempt to save his human mate and their child. Lord Sesshomaru succeeded to the throne as expected and was a respected ruler. He was out hunting, for what? Whatever crossed his path. The daily quarrels of the court were bothersome and he, like his father needed an occasional escape.

The wind carried a scent to his sensitive nose. It was familiar and non-threatening, but it was annoying. He didn't turn to face the group of guards which approached him, but only said "Why is it you have disturbed me, Tanele?"

The head guard, large and hairy, said "There is someone who claims to be your brother who has come to the den looking for you. We found him wandering around the woods nearby."

Sesshomaru was silent a moment. 'Why is he here? Does he want to claim the throne? Is it Inuyasha? Does he honestly think he can steel it away? Brother…is it Inuyasha? Does he have the Tetsusaiga' "What is your impression of him Tanele?"

"He smells of your bloodline, sire."

"Take him in. I will meet with him once before dinner. Bring him to me in my apartments."

"Yes sire."

Tanele felt badly for the boy. Inuyasha obviously didn't understand the circumstances that he just walked into. He also was amused by the boys pluck. He picked him up by the scruff of his kimono's neck and carried him into a room lined with fine mats and a laquered table.

Sesshomaru walked in a few minutes later. He looked at Tanele and said "This is he?"

"Yes, sire."

"Hey! Put me down! Right now!" yelled little Inuyasha, clad in scarlet red, as he swung from Tanele's large clawed hand. "Put me down or I'll, I'll, I don' know what!" Inuyasha said in a small, but gravely voice. He swung his little fists in a cute, but lame, attempt to display his little boy power.

Tanele laughed loudly at the little boy's tenacity.

Sesshomaru only glanced at Inuyasha then said "I have some things to attend to. Bring him back here for dinner. Make sure he is bathed and that his clothes are properly cleaned beforehand. He will join me for dinner." Then Sesshomaru left the room.

Tanele chuckled as he rested Inuyasha back onto his feet. "You are lucky that he is joining you for dinner, and not having you for dinner."

"What do you mean?" he said, trying to put on a tough act. His eyes got a tad bit bigger and he said "Is Sesshomaru anything like my father?"

Tanele's heartstrings were being pulled by this unfortunate child. He wasn't sure how to proceed. He did respect Lord Sesshomaru, and his father's memory, but didn't want to give Inuyasha a false sense of security. "Sometimes I think I see your father in him, but just as soon as I see it, it is gone."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You will see, if you keep your eyes peeled. It is bath time now. We have no time for such discussions." Tanele picked up Inuyasha again, "Now where is that damn nurse?"

"Nurse? I ain't no baby!" Tanele laughed heartily and again picked up Inuyasha by the scruff of the neck and carried him down the hall calling loudly for a nursemaid.


	5. Chapter 5 Father, Son, & Brother

Father, Son, Brother

Later that evening Inuyasha joined Sesshomaru for dinner. Sesshomaru had removed his armor and sat staring out of an open screen up at the night sky. The boy gobbled hungrily on the appetizers the servant girl brought to them. When the servant returned he realized that he recognized her. It was the girl from the garden. The one he decided not to kill. As she placed the lacquered bowls on the serving tray his eyes roamed over her body. Perhaps a life mate was too much to think about right now, but occasional mating was not out of the question. Later that night he found he was glad he hadn't kill her.

At the present his musings over what he would do to her was interrupted by the belch of the brat next to him. "You bathed Inuyasha, but your odor is still offensive. You smell too much like a human."

"What do you have against them anyway? What did they ever do to you?" asked the little boy.

Sesshomaru had a flashbulb memory pass before his eyes. '_I will not take ANYMORE OF THIS!" his mother screamed "I WILL NO LONGER TOLERATE YOUR PRESENCE IF YOU INSIST ON KEEPING COMPANY WITH HUMANS!'_ Seiobo left the den in a rage and picked a fight with a local village. The village was better armed she had anticipated and paid with her life.' "They killed my mother," he spared a sideways glance at the scruffy brat then looked back to his bowl of blood soup. "and my father."

"You mean OUR father."

"Your ears are ridiculous. You'll never pass as a human with those on the top of your head." He slurped on his soup and took a drink of his tea.

"I can't change 'em. They're just there."

"What do you mean? You can't change them? Oh, right…a byproduct of being half human. You don't have as much control over your body as a full blood might. You are what you are and that's the end of it. It's a shame you're so ugly."

"And, what of it?"

"You think you're tough don't you…boy."

"I have a name, Sesshomaru!"

"I don't care."

"Why are you being such a jerk?"

The servant froze. No one dared insult Sesshomaru and lived to tell the tale.

Sesshomaru's pupils narrowed and he growled as he tilted his head to look at his tiny sibling. Inuyasha, being ignorant of the immense power he was playing with bared his baby fangs and growled in return. Sesshomaru laughed quietly as he took in the child, then went back to his soup.

"Do you feel brave because you have possession of the Tetsusaiga, little brother?"

"The wha?"

'Does he really not know?' "Tell me Inuyasha," the boy smiled at the use of his name "did father leave you anything? Was there anything at all that, perhaps, your mother was holding for you?"

"Huh?"

'The child arrived with nothing but the kimono on his back. He must have left the sword behind. Maybe it is in possession of his mothers family or Izayoi herself is clutching to it right this very moment.' "Where was the town you lived in? Where is the castle?"

Inuyasha became suspicious of his older brothers intentions, but decided to be truthful with him. "We lived in the castle. I don't know where it is relative to here." Inuyasha was disoriented by forest navigation. Everything looked the same to him in the forest.

"Mmm. That reminds me. Why are you here, Inuyasha? Shouldn't you be with your mommy?"

"I would be if…"

"If what?"

Inuyasha lowered his eyes and head. "She's dead."

"I see" Sesshomaru chose not to press the subject. Perhaps because he was distracted by thoughts of his own mother's demise, and maybe even a tad bit of understanding towards his orphaned brother.


	6. Chapter 6 Mother Dearest

Mother Dearest

Sesshomaru thought back to the day they recovered his mother's body. She was in her true form, a large white dog. It wasn't too many years ago that she lost her temper for the last time and the turmoil of the event stuck to him. She had been shot with arrows, slashed with swords and smelled of burned hair. She had apparently been struck with torches as well. His mother was not as immense as his father, but still a respectable size. Sesshomaru himself would not finish growing in his demon form for many years to come and had already surpassed her in size. Some said that maybe he would surpass even his father who was of gargantuan proportions.

His parents had a blow out the evening before.

'Gods, Don't they ever stop?' thought Sesshomaru, resisting the urge to rub his temples. Sesshomaru could hear the bickering through the walls of his room. His parents were never at peace anymore, not after his father, Inu no Taisho, had proposed a truce between the dog clan and some unusual human village.

"These humans will be the death of you, Inu no Taisho!"

"Why do you say that? That's what these negotiations are going to prevent. Peace, Seiobo, peace is what I'm after. We're getting older Seibo, and must remember where our strength lies; in our future generations."

"You just feel yourself getting weaker. You are afraid of Sesshomaru!"

"Hmf."

"What? What is so amusing Inu? Eh?"

"I think you are insecure."

"Insecure? About what? Sesshomaru is powerful enough to take you and that ridiculous village of yours on! Hell, so am I!"

"Don't be ridiculous. They have a long line of warriors. I wouldn't take them on alone if I were you, Seiobo."

"How dare you! How dare you insinuate…I will not take ANYMORE OF THIS!" his mother screamed "I WILL NO LONGER TOLERATE YOUR PRESENCE IF YOU INSIST ON KEEPING COMPANY WITH HUMANS!"

Seiobo stormed towards the door.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

"TO FIND YOUR PRECIOUS VILLAGE! Or one just like it!"

"SEIOBO! SEEEEIOBOOO!"

By the time she had passed away Sesshomaru hated his mother, but in the back of his mind he held a few special memories. He remembered warm evenings when he was little; catching fireflies, trying to count the stars, and a host of other silly childish activities that were comforting. They had a respectful memorial service and he spoke with his father about vengeance.

Sesshomaru folded his arms into the wide sleeves and leaned back onto the smooth stone wall. The candle light flickered and cast eerie shadows across the room. "Will you not avenge her, father?"

"I have not decided" responded his father.

Sesshomaru gasped. "How could you not! What?"

"SHE…she was…Sesshomaru, she was foolish to attack them!" His father looked at his own hands and clenched them into fists.

"You, you are sacrificing your family's honor for the sake of that pact you made with…with those…humans!" He spat the word 'humans' as if the sound of it gave him a bitter taste in his mouth. "You have become weak, father. You're afraid of those villagers. Keh. Pitiful"

"You need to learn Sesshomaru, it is not always necessary to kill. Mercy is one of the ultimate tests of power. Sometimes it is better to walk away. If we leave them alone, they'll leave us alone."

"It is necessary now. Or are you walking away from honoring my mother?"

"No, Sesshomaru."

"Yes. You are. I cannot allow her murder to go un-avenged. As if it is not bad enough that you have disgraced our name by mating with that human concubine… disgusting…insulting. There are also rumors that…" He could not bear to finish that sentence out loud 'You're going to replace me with a half breed for the sake of a demon-human alliance'.

Sesshomaru stormed out into the darkness of night, feeling the humid air of summer making his clothing stick to his skin. He sped into the forest and transformed into his terrifying pure demon form. With a roaring bark and a howl at the moon he was off towards the village hungry for blood, revenge, and was dizzy with power.

'Am I not everything he requires for an heir? What does he need with another child? A child of dirty human blood no less! "_Humans are filth! Do you hear me Sesshomaru_!" You were right mother, humans are always the problem'.

Sesshomaru did not have far to go when a familiar scent tickled his sense of smell. 'Father' He was crossing a great wide open field when he found his father standing his path in human form. Sesshomaru skidded to a stop in front of the puny human-like in his path, not fooled by his small appearance. He knew his father to be the greatest of all demons in the western lands in stature, and amount of victories. 'Is this it? Will I fight him tonight?'

"Stop Sesshomaru, I will not lose my only son to the same ridiculous temper to which I lost my mate." Sesshomaru growled and bared his fangs.

'I could easily kill him in this form with the poison that can seep from my fangs, yet another new addition to my natural arsenal. I grow more powerful everyday.'

"Sesshomaru…my son…you are about to attack a town of demon slayers"

'Demon slayers?' Sesshomaru's growl came from deeper in his body now. 'Did father know? Did he let my mother charge off to her death? He must have…let her go to…be rid of her…' Sesshomaru felt that he would burst or explode from all the treachery, the betrayal, the loss, the anger and worst of all the helplessness. He felt his legs shake beneath him. It struck Sesshomaru that 'I cannot defeat my father…yet. I am still a mere pup compared to him. I have been one of the few to witness his true form and though I am great in my own right he could still swallow me whole. It is useless. I am still powerless compared to him.'

His father had a thought that perhaps Sesshomaru would strike, but his fear proved to be wrong. Sesshomaru was breaking inside. The larger dog backed up and howled a mournful bellow. Again and again, he howled until he had no strength.

His father stood before him for the first time aware of is son's pain. He believed Sesshomaru to be feeling-less and indifferent to the world. To witness his son in such grief made the great dog demon, ruler of the Western Lands feel utterly powerless. He did not plan this to happen, nor did he think his mate would meet her end so soon. She was young for a dog demon. 'Seiobo you were still so beautiful, and full of vitality. What a waste, my mate.'

Hoowwwwwwwl! Sesshomaru laid down his enormous bulk against the warmth of the earth. The sky was getting light and Sesshomaru's eyes noted the fading stars. 'He killed mother just the same as if he had slashed her himself. He let her run off, did not stop her, nor would he aid her. All to protect his human alliance. Cursed humans'. Sesshomaru's mind began to wander 'I had almost made the same mistake as mother tonight.' His stomach churned at the thought. 'I must restrain myself against such rash action. I must cultivate discipline, beginning with this pain. I must be patient. I will have my revenge when I am ready and able, no sooner, no later. I will have my power and I will be top dog, father. Some day I will destroy you.'


	7. Chapter 7 Rebellion and the Boy

Rebellion and the Boy

Sesshomaru sat on a raised dais upon the finest mats in the den. Before him were two representatives of distinct dog clans. Sesshomaru was to mediate their dispute.

"Sire, the Mizu line has owned that corner of the den for generations! They have no right to it! I have parchments that date back to—"

"Those parchments were false when you first created them!" the other demon interrupted. "The Kasai line is the true owner!"

'Always with the arguing' the lord thought. Sesshomaru sat in his throne room wanting desperately to threaten the two with a swift death or at least to rub his temples. He had trained himself to be unreadable, and at times it was frustrating. He would not scratch an itch; he would not brush away a tickling hair. He was the epitome of self control and inscrutableness. This gave him power.

"How dare you!" the demon representatives continued to quarrel. "The great Inu no Taisho has passed to the next world, but his law is still strong! To do otherwise would be an insult to him and his line!"

"To ignore the current great lord of the Western Land as having independent wisdom is an insult as well!" They both looked up to Sesshomaru on his throne hoping they did not both offend him. Though he had his father's likeness in face, he was not like him in his mind or patience. No one knew where his heart lie.

Sesshomaru flicked his eyes back and forth between the two and said "My father was great, and so am I. This was never a question of concern to me, nor my loyal subjects." The two lower demons shifted their feet and looked at each other nervously. "My father's word will stand. Your arrangement will stay as they are now. Do not waste my time with disputes which have already been resolved." More sharply he added "Perhaps next time I will not be as patient. You are dismissed."

Sesshomaru rose from his dais and walked outside for some fresh air. He called Tanele to accompany him. "So what news have you heard Tanele that I should be informed of?"

"Supporters of yours sire, have spoken about taking action against him" explained Tanele quietly.

"Who?"

"Inuyasha, sire"

Sesshomaru stopped, a little unbelieving and with a tad of amusement asked "Why"

"He threatens your power sire."

Sesshomaru almost laughed out loud at the statement. Turning to face the guard he said "He's hardly a threat and not worth the effort." 'He's only a human-like child. Still so innocent in the ways of the world.' "He's only a child." he stated angrily "and human at that." he said more quietly.

"Those who don't support your succession sire don't feel that way. They see him as a power to use, and a way to gain leverage."

'He's here a few hours and already he's embroiled in the politics. I don't want to kill a child again. The act is so uncivilized.' "Make sure he sleeps in the room next to mine. After our dinner together I doubt he is here for my throne."

"Sire, permission to speak freely." Sesshomaru nodded his assent and Tanele said "If they can't use him sire they will kill him."

"I know, but this is no concern of yours."

"Sire, he is your father's son, and your brother. The oath I swore was to protect the royal family. I apologize for my forwardness and other short comings, sire, but it _is_ my concern."

Sesshomaru sat down with his back to the guard and his eyes focused on the stars twinkling in the sky.

"He is also an illegitimate half-breed which threatens my rule, albeit through other people. However" he turned to look at the guard "you do have a point. He is my father's child, and you do have a duty to your oath." Lost in thought, Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment. 'If he stays here with me he will be hardened and perhaps even die.' An image of the child's soft round face and bright eyes stirred feelings inside the great and terrible Lord. Though the boy took after its mother in general appearance he was reminded of his father when he looked at him. 'Something about his eyes. Not the shape, which was obviously different, not the color, which was the same, but something in his eyes...'

Sesshomaru even saw a bit of himself in the boy. Himself, that is, as a child. He was about that age when his mother took him on the walk in the forest. 'The girl...' he felt obligation to his father _'Where is my son Seiobo' _Obligation to his mother _'Humans are filth!' _Most of all he felt obligation to right their wrongs. 'The girl' She still lingered in the crevices of his mind. 'The girl...I...owe...her.' For years he battled the guilt within himself over hear death. The justifications somehow always fell short and further blackened his heart. He knew, but he persisted to justify her murder for his mother's sake. 'But it was not honorable.' He wondered how her smile would have changed as she grew into a young woman; If she would have allowed herself to experience those ridiculous human emotions. 'What would have become of her?'

Sesshomaru would someday redeem himself, and honor the girl by taking care of another. Yet, this night was not that night. The issue was Inuyasha and what would be come of the child "Tanele, I still have more thinking to do on this tonight. Make sure the boy is woken early and fed well. I will meet with him again after he is bathed properly. You were correct in your interpretation of your oath and the intentions of the others. I expect you will protect him if he is threatened."

"Yes, mi-lord"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two cloaked figures met in the darkness of the deep apartments. Lit only by two sparse torches they whispered of great treachery.

"The lord is threatened by his fathers' memory"

"Yes, we must learn to use this to our advantage. The child will prove to be most useful in this aspect."

"I agree, but not yet. We must be patient comrade."

"Yes, of course, comrade."


	8. Chapter 8 The Nursery and The Fight

The Nursery and the Fight

The children were playing deep within the den in a well lit room used strictly for the benefit of their young. It was a playroom or a nursery. It was buried very deep within the den, yet high high above, in the great dome ceiling, was a circular opening that allowed in a brilliant shaft of light. There was a fountain in the middle and flowers galore sprinkled all over the garden nursery. The light was brilliant. Even without the sunlight, the playroom was well lit. The children ran and played and tested their skills under the supervision of their nurses, nannies, and family familiars. This particular day, Inuyasha's nanny, assigned by Sesshomaru, was instructed to take him here to play. When he arrived he met a girl, who looked a lot like him with her silver hair and golden eyes.

"Who are you?" curious about the new boy.

"I'm Inuyasha" he responded.

"I'm Dokuhana" They differed with respect to the markings on her face. She had one blue stripe on each cheak. They bowed to each other, just as they were taught to when being polite and then looked over at the other children who were playing. There were guards posted at the entrance, and even high up on the walls or perodic ledges built for just such a purpose. Inuyasha imagined that there were guards outside the skylight as well.

There were family familiars running about and some were standing back against the walls. The familiars were different types of demons. Up until now, Inuyasha had not see other types of demons. There were toad demons, hare demons, and some that smelled like birds and others like mice.

The game the children were playing didn't' seem to have any rules. It appeared that one child ran around trying to tag the others. The tagged child would then cease moving, maybe dramatically clutch their chest, and lie on the ground.

"What are they playing, Dokuhana?"

"Lord of the den." A child let out a shrill noise and pretended to drop dead.

"I don't understand."

"The one who is tagging the others is Lord Sesshomaru and everyone else needs avoid him," another child drops to the ground "or they die."

Inuyasha, being a bright child, thought about this for a while. "Who made up this game? Has it been aroudn a long time" 'or is it because of Sesshomaru's vicious rule?'

"We did, kind of! Our nurses told us about a game that they played when they were young, but we changed it. It's fun! Let's play!" Inuyasha, not having played with many other children in his short life, jumped at the chance.

Unbeknownst to the occupants of the nursery garden, Lord Sesshomaru had arrived in the doorway. He stood in the shadows curious about the children, and his little brother. He watched the pups swirl and run and dive, laughing and squealing, while trying to avoid the great and terrible tagging-Lord-Sesshomaru-child.

The entire scene moved in slow motion for a moment as he remembered a similar game he played when he was a young pup like these before him. However, the Lord didnt' kill everyone he touched, back then. They could try and play the mercy move and not die, but instead help the lord to tag the other children or offer mercy to them. _'Death is not always necessary my son, you must learn mercy!'_ said his father.

Sesshomaru noticed in the den before him, some of the mothers and nurses that came to watch them play. Among them was the female who he did not kill from the garden, and whom he later mated with. He felt a stirring within him and quickly stifled it. He was not here on pleasure. He continued to watch Inuyasha.

His little brother ran and played like the rest of the children, but when his fried, the little girl was threatened, he pulled her to safety. It didn't work for long and they both were tagged and played dead. Inuyasha, even stuck is tongue out the side of this mouth and made his friend laugh.

When the game was nearly over the tagger started to sniff the air. "You're a human" he screamed and pointed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat up, twitched his ears, and realized the entire room was looking at him. The tagger stomped over towards Inuyasha, sat on top of him and started to pummel him.

Sesshomaru would not interfere. 'Perhaps this will not be the last time he will fight a fight like this. He must learn on his own.'

Those tending the children did not know how to react. Should they interfere? Lord Sesshomaru would be sure to hear about this. When he did would Lord Sesshomaru be angry this child was beating on his brother? Would he care, the child was half human, after all, and the Lord always spoke so harshly of humans. But he does have that weird exception for little ones.

After Inuyasha got over the initial shock of becoming a target, he took a few hard punches, but gave one well placed one to his attacker. The punch was hard enough to knock the boy off of him and then Inuyasha began to do the pummeling instead. They rolled over once more, the tagger on top. The tagger then began to play dirty. He punched his foe in the crotch and Inuyasha let out a yelp.

Sesshomaru noted what boy he was, and to which family he belonged. 'That was a dirty and dishonorable move, Inuyasha. Yet those moves do occur, how will you react?'

Inuyasha yelled at the boy "STOP! OR I'LL REALLY HURT YOU!"

The other boy laughed, kept punching, and even mocking Inuyasha. "Sto-op, OR I'LL reeeeally hurt you! Ha ha ha ha!"

Inuyasha said "Alright, I warned you!" Then next thing the child knew, he was covered in blood. Inuyasha had slashed his face with the claws he inherited from his father, claws that develop early in life compared to the pups in other lines. The injury he gave the boy bled a lot, but was not a life threatening wound, it would heal in a day or two. Nevertheless the large amount of blood scared the child, and his fear was evidenced by the stains in his pants.

"IEW!" yelled Dokuhana, "IEW! You made poopie in your pants!"

Sesshomaru had to stifle a chuckle and a smile. He too had a fondness for the word poopie…when he was young, of course. 'Hehehe, she said poopie!'

Sesshomaru decided now was a better time than ever to collect his little sibling. The fight caused a lot of shuffling about and nurses running back and forth, yet no real actions were taken. It all went still when Sesshomaru walked into the shaft of light at the center of the nursery. Everyone kneeled, foreheads touching the ground. Children were curious, and kept stealing more direct looks before planting their foreheads, with mischievous giggles, back to the ground.

The children were in awe that their glorious Lord had graced them with his presence. To them he was the tallest demon in the world and the most powerful. Lord Sesshomaru was as beautiful as he was mighty. They were all very glad he was their protector because they thought that nothing could defeat him. His eyes were a bit softer when he looked at them, even at one they now called Poopie Pants.

Sesshomaru had arrived with Tanele and one other guard. "Inuyasha, I have come to take you from here," as he walked back to the darkness of the hallway his voice was heard echoing "We have things we must discuss."

Inuyasha scrambled to his feet, returned a funny face he got from Poopie Pants, and followed his big brother into the darkness of the hall. The den was warm and smelled of fresh spring flowers that day. The sounds of the children echoed down the hall behind them and faded as the small group arrived in the next corridor. Inuyasha was uncomfortable in the lower levels and became conscious of how good he had it by sleeping up in his brothers apartments.

Inuyasha realized they were getting closer to the surface when they walked through a large rotunda. It was full of delicate metalwork laced with vines, flowers, and gossamer fabric. The ceiling allowed in great amounts that of light that poured down which was then reflected in hanging crystals. The floors were made of gray marble and the sounds of small waterfalls rang through the vegetation. The guards and Lord Sesshomaru took no notice, but Inuyasha stopped and walked in a circle to take it all in. Once he realized he was falling behind he ran to catch up.


	9. Chapter 9 Cloaks and Abandonment

Cloaks Abandonment

During Inuyasha's journey upward a small group of cloaked dog demons gathered to plan their next move. "That little scuffle in the nursery will force him to reveal an opinion about the pup."

"No it won't. He is Sesshomaru. He doesn't reveal anything to anyone. Though we know for sure he is interested in the Tetsusaiga, which the little tyke doesn't appear to know anything about."

"I doubt he would allow one of his own line to be slaughtered."

"Did you forget about his mother? Or his sister?..." The group was quiet a moment. She had died before he was born, killed by his mother. Sesshomaru had learned about her through rumors after his mother's death. "This is one fucked-up family we're dealing with."

The group laughed, if only to reassure each other. Sesshomaru was one of the most ruthless dog demons to ever sit upon the throne of the Western Lands. They all knew it. They felt he was unpredictable, and hard to read. Once they thought they knew what was important to him they would find out they were wrong. Dethroning him would be a challenge, but the arrival of Inuyasha gave them hope. They were tired of living under the dark cloud of Sesshomaru's indifference to their existence. They were tired of being afraid of their protector and tired of watching their comrades being killed by him. Granted he hadn't killed in quite a while, their memories were long, and their souls were loyal.

"The only one who could know anything about Tetsusaiga would be that boy. He has to know something! It was his inheritance after all! If there is any truth to what we know it is that whoever gains the Tetsaiga will have power over Lord Sesshomaru."

A feminine voice piped up. "We could make Inuyasha the new Lord."

"What nonsense are speaking girl? He is only a boy!"

"Exactly...and easily manipulated. Imagine a puppet on the throne!" The others nodded knowingly and chuckled manically.

As Inuyasha continued his journey through the den with Lord Sesshomaru and the two guards they entered a grand hall, where the walls were decorated with gold trees with jade leaves. The site of so much precious material made Inuyasha's heart skip a beat. His family was well to do, apparently. His mother lived with him at her father's castle, as a princess, but he never saw opulence like this. At the end of the hallway Lord Sesshomaru stopped in front of a large portrait of a white dog demon. From the painting one could walk either left or right. The guard to Lord Sesshomaru's left went left and the one on his right went right. Torches all along the hallway kept it well lit, but also cast shadows which made the atmosphere heavy and a bit mysterious.

Inuyasha was not afraid of his brother. He thought he should be, but he wasn't. "Is the demon in that painting father?"

Sesshomaru looked down at him then back at the painting. In a voice dripping with malice he said "Does it look like father?"

"I-I, don't know. Does it?"

'He doesn't know fathers face. This child does not know his demon side. I can care for myself and keep a careful eye on my own moves and words, but I cannot protect Inuyasha from those who wish him ill. He does not have the power of Tetsusaiga, and though he is not weak he is young and human like, susceptible to manipulation. He is an outsider and will always be a target here. I am sorry father, but I cannot protect him. He is a liability more so than an asset. Did you know you would die that night leaving your woman and her child without protection? Did you expect me to protect them?'

Lord Sesshomaru sighed in irritation. "No, but it is our grandfather. Father said that his father was the reason he was so great. His father was the one to push him to new heights of achievement and wisdom." Sesshomaru raised his chin and his eyes scanned the details one would notice if you saw a picture day after day for a hundred years.

"Father loved grandfather, then?"

"No. I did not say that. He forced father to new heights. They honored and respected each other, but love was…not a factor. You obviously do not understand what it means to be a demon. It is because of this ignorance you have to leave."

"Leave? But where would I go?"

"What do I care?" 'I will always know where you are.'

"You have to care" the boy's eyes were wide and rimmed with tears. "Why brother? Why can't I stay?" Inuyasha grabbed onto Lord Sesshomaru's pant leg and tugged trying to get him to look at him and answer him. "I'm sorry I scratched the other boy, I'm sorry!"

'I do care. You are a child like the girl. But if you know that about me you will linger here and the court will destroy you. I cannot speak this. "_Don't' speak_" ' Lord Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha away from him without looking away from the painting. "It has nothing to do with that. You do not belong here, half-breed." With that Lord Sesshomaru briskly walked off to the right into darkness.

Though Inuyasha couldn't see Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru could hear Inuyasha screaming after him. " BROTHER! BROTHERRR!" His voice was rough and gravely as he screamed after him "BROTHER! I HAVE NO ONE!" Inuyasha dropped to the ground shaking from fear, anger, and betrayal. His shadow was flickering and unstable in the torchlight.

At the sound of sniffling, Sesshomaru thought 'Why do I have the nagging feeling that this will come back to me later in life?' "Tanele, make sure there is a nurse to watch over the boy tonight. I will make sure he is taken from here tomorrow morning. Let everyone know that I will be the one to eject him from the den."

Inuyasha continued to scream in a tantrum fueled by rage. "BROTHER! IF YOU HEAR ME, HEAR THIS! I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL GROW STRONG AND KILL YOU FOR THIS! YOU HAVE NO HONOR! YOU HAVE NOOOO HONOOOOR!"

'He is only ranting now. He is wailing senselessly. Watch out brother, those in this den who wish you harm will hear your pain and strike while you are weak.'


	10. Chapter 10 False Lord Real Brothers

False Lord Real Brothers

Inuyasha was brought to the same room he had slept in the past few days and was fed a simple meal and given some warm tea. Everyone who had cared for him by getting him dressed each day, fed him his meals, and supervised his play were acting different. Normally they were full of reassuring smiles and even a hug when he needed one. This afternoon they were cold and indifferent. Their Lord had said the boy did not belong. Everyone was giving Inuyasha a cold shoulder lest they too fall out of favor of the great and terrible Lord Sesshomaru by association with Inuyasha.

Though the evening coming on was a warm one the little silver haired boy felt cold. 'I'm really alone now.' His arms were wrapped around his knees. He closed his eyes and pictured his mother's arms around him, holding him. 'Mother I will always remember you. I will never forget the warmth you gave me.' The little boy put his head down and cried.

At the door was a woman. "Lord Inuyasha, I'm sorry to intrude, but may I enter?" It was the first friendly voice he had heard all day.

"Yes. Sure." Inuyasha quickly wiped his eyes on his sleeves and observed his visitor. She was wearing a thick black cloak and bowed deeply. When she pulled back the hood Inuyasha recognized her instantly. She was the girl who had served him dinner the first night. She was also in the nursery when he fought.

"I'm sorry to bother you, young lord, but I have been sent by your brother. He implores you to tell him about the Tetsusaiga."

"Huh? The what?"

"He said that if you told him he could let you stay."

He had also seen her leave Sesshomaru's bedroom early in the morning, though he wouldn't tell anyone, because that would be impolite. "I don't know what that is. That's not fair. I don't know what it is!"

"You really don't know?"

"Setbaiga? Wha?"

"I see." Her warm features suddenly turned hard. "This will not bode well with my master. If you do not tell me right now where that sword is the Lord is surely going to kill me and you."

Little Inuyasha's mind was swirling with the implication that he was responsible for her death and his inability to save himself from loneliness. He wanted to stay. He stood up and ran over to her. As she was kneeling they were the same height. "But I just don't' know! If I knew I would tell! I would tell him! But I don't know where the set, tet, bah, whatever it is, is!"

"That is unfortunate." She looked down to the ground. When she looked up again she looked into his eyes. "I am a demoness, of a lowly caste though I am, I must return to my Lord and face my death with honor."

This was too much for little Inuyasha. "Wait! Is there nothing else I can do?"

She paused. "Maybe. Inuyasha, someday you will be powerful, like your father…wait" she was whispering now "we mustn't speak of this here. Will you come with me Lord Inuyasha?"

"I was told to stay here."

"Your brother won't mind. Come."

She whispered with a smile and a wink. She took his hand and led him down the hallway oblivious of the glowing eyes which trailed after them. He dragged his feet and it was clear to the follower that she was dragging Inuyasha someplace he didn't want to go.

Soon they were down in the rotunda where Inuyasha had been impressed earlier on his walk with his brother. She took him all the way to the back of the room where there were sakura trees in full bloom. "Hold on to my neck, Lord Inuyasha." She leapt deftly up into the trees and onto a ledge which surrounded a waterfall. The ledge was unique to the others because the water dropped down from above and through a hole in the ledge. They were standing on this flat donut shaped rock.

She turned around and spied a couple of other cloaked figures also in the rotunda. She gave them a hand signal that she explained to Inuyasha meant it was safe to come up and the coast was clear. After that they slipped behind the water and into a corrider then into a chamber which was pitch black, but Inuyasha could smell the others in the room. They lit the room with torches to reveal seven cloaked figures bowing, foreheads against the floor.

"Why are you bowing?"

"You will be the new Lord, Inuyasha!" said one of the males.

"What? No? I can't! Lord Sesshomaru is…Me? Why me?"

"They want you to be Lord Inuyasha," it was then that the glowing red eyes appeared behind him "so that they can stab you in the back as well." Sesshomaru then stepped in front of Inuyasha and told him "Get out of here runt. This fight does not involve you."

"Oh, but it does Sesshomaru." The woman said.

"Whore, did you think you were pulling wool over my eyes?"

"Did you think you were really pleasing me?"

"Do you think that your pleasure mattered?"

"Enough" one of the cloaked figures said. "Finish your drama some other time. It appears that your destruction, Sesshomaru has been prioritized and moved up in date."

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru snapped. "Get out. I do not need you in the way."

"Yes Inuyasha, flee someplace safe. We will need you good and healthy to rule." The demoness told the boy with glowing eyes of her own.

Inuyasha fled without question, but did not know where to. When he reached the other side of the waterfall he heard screaming coming from within. 'The whore got hers' he thought. He turned back to look through the falling water. He saw through the clear wall of water his brother's silhouette against green flashes of light easily batting aside the other demons. A green fog drifted out and over Inuyasha's feet. The fog drifted down off the ledge like a waterfall.

Soon the battle was over, if you could call it that. Guards arrived in the rotunda lead by Tanale and he also noted the presence of a small green toad demon.

Inuyasha jumped to the ground to get away from the fog. Sesshomaru emerged with blood dripping from his claws and fog at his feet. "The ring leaders of the treasonous movement have been eliminated. We must root out their followers."

"But , sire, how?"

"All of you will come up here," Lord Sesshomaru picked up one of the cloaks "and put these on. I have a plan."

A message was sent out to a select few who were suspected of treasonous behavior and were told to spread the word to those who were in on the plan for the "new reign of Inuyasha." It read:

_The boy is ours. Lord Sesshomaru suspects nothing. Come to the meeting place behind the waterfall._

As cloaked individuals gathered in the rotunda, they would spot a familiar colak on the ledge giving them a signal that all was safe. The guards were dressed in the cloaks were giving the false signals. One by one the committers of treason were killed, quietly in the dark of night.

After the deed was done Sesshomaru sent the guards away and spoke to Inuyasha alone. Most of the torches burned out by this time which cast eerie shadows against the walls.

"Inuyasha, it is time you left." 'My supporters will want your head to prevent occasions like this form happening again.'

"Don't you care about me? At all?"

Sesshomaru replied with a stoney glare.

Inuyasha took the look as a no and began to growl. "I hate you brother. I MEANT WHAT I SAID BEFORE! I'LL KILL YOU SOMEDAY!"

Sesshomaru brushed his claws through his hair, examined his hand and pretended not to hear. He began to stride out to of room that was now covered in the blood of his enemies.

"SESSHOMARUUUUU! DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO ME?"

"The others in this room once thought as you do. I will let their remains be my reply." The last torch burned out and Inuyasha was left in the dark surround by the stench of demon blood.

'They were all powerful demons.' "YOU DON'T FRIGHTEN ME SESSHOMARU! YOU CAN'T! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAGH!" Little hot tempered Inuyasha charged out of the dark room to challenge his brother on the spot. Instead, he was grabbed by a large clawed hand.

"What do we have here? Hm? Oooh you must be Lord Sesshomaru's little brother! Well well little one, I hear that you have been causing our Lord some trouble. Maybe if I eliminate your treacherous hide he will reward me, heh?" The large blue and hairy guard laughed a laugh which melted into a gurgle when an elegant set of claws and stripes drove into his back and out through his chest. "Sire, why?"

"You disobeyed my direct orders. You were to return to your quarters and stay there tonight. Instead you were lurking around the waterfall. It makes me question your loyalty. I will NOT tolerate such insubordination." With that said he cracked his knuckles, extended his claws and slit the guard's throat. After the body thudded to the ground Inuyasha looked up to his brother.

"Y-y-you, saved me brother." A gleam of hope appeared in Inuyasha's eyes. 'Maybe he does care. Maybe I don't need to hate him.'

"It was only luck for you that the guard had disobeyed me, you illegitimate half-breed. It is time for you to leave. Now."

'But he saved me!'


	11. Innocent Blood of the Night Forest

Innocent Blood of the Night Forest

Word of the event spread rapidly during the predawn and many demons were, even then, seeking out Inuyasha to kill him for their Lord's favor. The sounds of an angry mob were echoing through the corridors and hallways of the magnificent den. Inuyasha looked at his brother who was starring at a distant point trying to focus his hearing.

"Big brother, I'm not strong enough to go at this alone. They'll tare me to pieces."

"Yes. Go and leave this place, Inuyasha" he raised his claws to show them glowing green "or I will tare you to pieces."

"Sessho—"

"NOW!" Sesshomaru let loose a squirt of poison next to where his little sibling was standing. Inuyasha ran and saw a crowd cross his path ahead of him. He hid in shadows and in fountains to try and mask his scent. His older brother was no where to be seen. 'Why is he throwing me out? Why will he not protect me? Fine, if he feels that way! I'll fight by myself!' Just then a torch was thrown his way and a paw the size of Inuyasha himself came crashing down next him. When he looked at the huge hand and the enormous print it left in the stone floor he quickly re-evaluated his options 'Okay, maybe I won't fight by myself.' Inuyasha stuck to running and hiding while the sky was filled with stars.

After 45 minutes of running, little Inuyasha found his way to the gate of the dog demon den. It was a large wooden structure topped off with iron spikes and an enormous iron latch and brace to keep outsiders out and insiders safe. It was open allowing a quiet warm breeze to flow into the den and over his panicked body.

"Well well little brother, I see you have made it this far" Sesshomaru's voice was steeped in a bitter inflection "all you have to do now is take a few more steps and you'll be out of danger."

"I have a feeling it is more dangerous out there than it is in here." The sound of the crowd was coming closer.

"You have no friends here, Inuyasha. Perhaps a human out there will take pity on a stray mutt like you and feed you some scraps from their table."

The sight of the forest at night was frightening to Inuyasha. He stared out at the blackness of night and heard the crowd behind him. 'I have no where to go to be safe. No one will take me in. I'm all alone.' He dropped to his knees. Sesshomaru strode over to Inuyasha, between the boy and the oncoming noise.

The little boy was on his hands and knees quivering, wide eyed and afraid. "Please brother, help me." Sesshomaru stood tall over his tiny brother staring blankly down. They could both hear the angry mob gaining behind Sesshomaru. As he gazed down at the child he could see so much of the human mother in him…even a bit of that girl from the forest. He saw nearly none of their father, yet there was something in him which he could not pin down that was so like their father he could not help but think of him when he watched the brat. Inuyasha looked up at him and questioned "Brother?" Sesshomaru glanced over his right shoulder at the approaching crowd and then back at his little brother.

"Leave…now." Sesshomaru stated plainly.

"But—Brother? Please! I have no where else to go! All you have to do is tell them to accept me and they will! Why won't you!"

"If you knew what was good for you, you would leave boy." 'It is not as simple as that. If they didn't scewer you tonight they would warp your mind tomorrow. They would twist you as my own mother did to me.' The crowd was coming into sight now. They would be upon them in single beat of their hearts.

Sesshomaru did the only thing he could to save his brother. He picked him up and threw him from the gate. The boy tumbled and rolled to a stop. The child stood shaking and confused. Inuyasha took a few steps toward his brother and halted when he saw Sesshomaru's claws glowing green. "Apparently mutt, your feeble human mind cannot grasp my words. I'll make it simple. Go Inuyasha. Run from here. NOW!" With that the elder brother let loose his light whip smashing into the ground just in front of the child. Inuyasha ran away from the gate, the den, and his older brother. 'At least he can run fast.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as the crowd arrived.

Sesshomaru had the gates closed behind him and announced to the crowd "The boy fled into the woods, the creatures out there will see to his death before dawn".

"We should go and make sure."

"I see no need to waste any more energy on the matter. I am retiring. I suggest you do the same."

There was some mumbling and growling amongst the aggressive court. One boldly stated "I think little Lord of the manner doesn't have the courage to do the little one in".

Sesshomaru halted then turned to face the one who spoke out against him. "Perhaps I do not feel threatened by one so small and meaningless. Inuyasha is not worth my energy. However," he looked the other dog demon up and down "a brawny, but brainless adult vassal, on the other hand, would be quite another story." He glared down the hairy fanged vassal and quieted him with a single red flash of his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12 Epilogue

Epilogue

Somehow, Inuyasha avoided being killed that night. He learned to stay awake at night and sleep during the day when it was safer. There were times he had been chased by large demons at night, but they were never ones he couldn't out run or even take on by himself. It wasn't easy fighting as a child, but the demons that came after him were never larger or more powerful than he could handle. Some nights when he was still young he would give into the habit of sleeping at night. Strangely, he was never disturbed. It was as though something was keeping them away until he was strong enough to handle them on his own.

He didn't live in luxury, but he never went hungry or cold in the Western Lands. He stayed in these lands roaming wherever he pleased and doing what he pleased. He became more calloused, and less trusting, and most of all accustomed to being on his own. Yet, through it all he retained his hope of a better life. He kept the memories of his mother close to his heart and the warmth of her arms with him when he was cold.

Lord Sesshomaru had quelled the rebellion and through his decisive and clever action. He thought deeply and often about the swords his father bequeathed to his brother and him. He spent many years questioning himself, his power, his place in his parent's eyes.

He would admit to no more than curiosity about his brother's whereabouts, but his servants would tell you another story. The thought of Inuyasha brought out so many feelings in Sesshomaru, ones that burned deeply. Inuyasha would always be that frightened child. The child who stole his father's affections away from him. The child who helped him root out the rebels. The brother he hated. The brother he…no, that's not a factor for a demon to consider.

"Someday, Inuyasha, you will be a worthy opponent. Our battles will be bitter, but I assure you that I, Sesshomaru will be the one to kill you. No one else. "


End file.
